Dana's Return
by Angelic Kisses
Summary: A short fic about Harry Senate meeting Dana Poole


It was another day at Winslow High, teachers fussing at students, students fussing at teachers and the whole nine yards Harvey Lipshultz was calling students jackasses and explaining to them that this nation is one to be proud of. Lauren Davis was trying to teach, but being interrupted every two seconds is not fun. Harry was giving kids at "The Dungeon" a lesson on fighting. It wasn't exactly a lesson, but more of tips. Not a typical high school talk, but what do you expect out of Harry Senate?

"So, uh, Mr. Senate, it's a hard punch with a bent fist?" Frank Garcia, a quiet kid that was into violence, asked. Mr. Senate nodded.

"Exactly, any other questions?" He asked. Just then, Steven Harper entered the room.

"Harry, I need to speak with you." He said, his low voice booming.

"Make it a quick and painless death." Harry said, his sarcasm once again getting the gold medal. Mr. Harper frowned as Harry stepped outside. "What's wrong?" He asked, serious this time.

"Well," Mr. Harper began, rubbing his bald head. "Dana Poole was arrested and she wants you to bail her out." The news hit Harry like a bolt of lighting.

"Why me? Why not her mom or dad or uncle or cousin or-" Harry was cut off by Steven.

"I don't know but here's the jail address. Go see her, we've assigned you a sub." Steven said, handing Harry a piece of paper with a scribbled address on it. Harry nodded and began to leave. He felt a pull on his arm. "Don't do anything stupid, Harry." Steven warned.

"Do I ever do anything stupid?" Harry asked, smiling. Steven returned his smile and Harry left.

**In Juvenile....** "Dana Poole please." Harry said to the man at the desk. He wanted to ask him if he's ever seen a razor blade but this was a cop, so he kept his mouth shut. The police officer looked through a book, then turned toward a guard standing near the entrance to the actual juvenile cells.

"Carl, take this gentleman to cell 382." He shouted and Harry followed the guard through a series of screaming, violent kids until he got to Dana's. She was sitting on the bed, staring out of the window, as if in a trance.

"Dana Poole, you have a visitor." The guard said, then turned toward Harry. "Do you want to go in?" Harry nodded, and in a few seconds, he found himself sitting on the bed, beside Dana. She was crying, and thanking him for coming.

"What did you get yourself into?" Harry asked, comforting her. She sobbed, drying her tears on the back of her hand.

"I was smoking dope with a few friends, and I was caught. I didn't mean to get caught, I really didn't." She said, looking back out of the window. Harry sighed.

"Why me? Why didn't you call your parents?" He asked her, full of wonder. He was hoping she didn't want another relation with him because that was way out of his mind at the moment.

"Because I love you." The words seemed to just fall out of her mouth and placed gently in Harry's ear. Somehow, he had expected this to happen, but he didn't fully believe it was going to. He couldn't think of anything to say. She turned her head toward his direction, a tear glistening on her cheek.

"You've got to get over me, Dana. I mean, it was only a kiss and that was about a year ago." Harry said, over the yelling of other inmates. Dana nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But what was only a kiss for you was a dream come true for me. I like you a lot, Harry, and whether you realize that or not is beyond me, but...I just can't seem to stay away for you for long."

"Obviously." Muttered Harry. Dana didn't seem to hear his comment. Her thoughts had smothered her with hope that Harry had some kind of feelings left for her. "Well, this is going to be the last time I'll get you out of trouble." He got up, and called guard. Carl had come back, asking if he wished to release her on bail. He agreed and soon, they were out, walking in the parking lot.

"I've missed you a lot." Dana said, hoping to get some reaction from Harry. He sighed.

"I've missed you too, but as a student and friend." He knew exactly what she meant, but he tried to make it clear that he didn't want anything to do with her. Just friends, he reminded himself over and over. As they stopped in front of Harry's car, Dana turned toward him. Dejavu Back flashes swept over them both as Dana leaned forward and once again, kissed Harry. This made him somewhat furious, but he'd let it slide for now.

"I-I'm sorry." Dana muttered, ashamed of her actions. "I can't help myself. You're just so perfect, in every way." He smiled, thanking her for the complement. They got into Harry's car.

"Where are you headed?" He asked her, hoping for a drop-off place to leave the memories behind. She turned toward him, tears streaking her fair cheeks.

"Don't you feel anything for me? Am I just wasting my love?" She shouted, furious at how he basically just ignored her. Her emotions were running wild and Harry wanted to ask if she was on her "Womanly-Duty", as he called it, but he decided it wasn't the right time.

"Yes, I do! I feel a lot for you, but not love. You almost made me lose that job last year with that kiss. I want you to know that you kissed me, I did not kiss you." He said, his voice also raised high. She wiped her tears off and stormed out of the car.

"Whatever! I'll find someone else in this stupid world to love. You mean nothing to me!" She shouted as she slammed the car door. Harry sighed, knowing how this would be. He did feel a slight bit of love for her, but he refused to show it. Dana was down the sidewalk, walking fast, scurrying away from Harry.

"Why me?" He asked, subconsciously. He started up the car and drove beside her, wondering what to do.

"Go away." She said, not even turning toward him.

"Dana, please get in. I'm sorry. I just want a friendship relationship, nothing more. Please, Dana, I care about you." He hoped his words were convincing. They were. She got in and asked that he drop her off at the nearest 7-11. "Why 7-11? Don't you wanna go to your home?"

"Yes, but..." Her voice trailed off as thoughts and memories poured into her mind. "My mom and dad moved right before I was arrested and I never knew. Now I guess I'm homeless." She shrugged at the thought, like it was no big deal. 

"Homeless?" Harry asked. She nodded, wondering if he'd let her go. "I'll tell you what, you can stay at my place for a while until you can get a home."

"A home? Like at an orphanage?" She asked, her voice dripping with disgust.

"No. no. Like rent a house or something." She smiled and thanked him.

It was almost 2 months before she got enough money to rent a house. Harry and Dana said their last good-bye's but kept somewhat in touch, just as friends.

**+My lame attempt to write a story about my favorite TV show has failed to get any reviews...How sad.+ **


End file.
